Fighter
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 18 years old. My home is District 12. It was destroyed and rebuilt. I tried to lead a rebellion. The rebellion failed. There's nothing left for me to lose. And at this point, there's no reason to try to win.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm eighteen years old. My home is District Twelve. It was destroyed and rebuilt. I was in the Hungers Games twice. I tried to lead a rebellion. The rebellion failed. The districts were reorganized and we are going to be forced to participate in the 76th Hunger Games. There's nothing left for me to lose. And at this point, there's no reason to try to win.**

* * *

><p><em>"And what if we don't win?"<em>

_"The next Hunger Games are going to be really interesting."_

I severely wish I hadn't asked that question, for here we are now, at the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games. And all the girls and boys of my broken district are here hanging on Effie Trinket's every word. She's up on the stage, shaking fiercely, stuttering into the mic. She looks so uncomfortable on the podium as she playfully condemns us for our failed attempt at a rebellion that resulted not only in the destruction of District Twelve, causing the Capitol to have to rebuild and reorganize, but also our minuscule population. It's actually sad how few of us are left.

I look around me at the boys and girls forced into the square. Most faces are unfamiliar. A vast majority of the people who surround me are from District 13, which now officially no longer exists. I saw it get destroyed with my own eyes. It's not just one of the Capitol's tricks. I know it's really gone this time.

There is one face I find in the crowd that's far from unfamiliar. Peeta Mellark. He's smothered between a bunch of other boys but they somehow manage to give him a noticeable amount of space. I can imagine why. No one wants to set him off, not after he's been hijacked. Which was my fault.

I can see why he tried to strangle me.

I know a few of the girls. Most of them old classmates who I never really spoke to. A girl from Gale's year, another from me and Peeta's. A few I only encountered in the hallways, and hadn't even spoken to. Delly's face is in the crowd. But Madge's isn't. Neither is Prim's.

Both, dead because of me.

The list of people who's deaths happened in vain is tremendous. Finnick, Boggs, Prim, Madge and her family, Peeta's family, Cinna, Glimmer, Rue, Thresh, Clove, Cato, Marvel, a handful of people from District Eleven, hundreds from Twelve, most from Thirteen, thousands from the seventy-five previous Hunger Games...

The girl on fire has started a huge flame she can't contain.

And because of me, this list is only going to grow longer.

I suppose my mother might be added to list is she was of more value to me. She and I don't speak much anymore. Not since Prim died. There's nothing to say to each other. Whatever relationship we had died with Prim. It's a bittersweet victory knowing that the only way people can be safe is to not interact with me. Which obviously puts Peeta at the top of a very long list of people the Capitol will want to kill because of me.

To calm my nerves I try to distract myself. I remember when I used to think simple thoughts to myself when I first suffered from my concussion, so I do the exercise they used to force my to do in District Thirteen and think of the smallest things before letting my mind wander.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm eighteen years old. My home is District Twelve. It was destroyed and rebuilt. I was in the Hungers Games twice. I tried to lead a rebellion. The rebellion failed. The districts were reorganized and we are going to be forced to participate in the 76th Hunger Games. There's nothing left for me to lose. And at this point, there's no reason to try to win._

I think of my promise to Snow to try and calm things down. I should have done it. I could have. The rebellion was a mistake. These Games are going to be nothing short of impossible. The second I get into the arena, Snow is going to have something prepared for me. Either the biggest alliance of Careers turned against me or perhaps mutts designed specifically to hunt my DNA. Maybe he'll blow me to bits the second I run off my starting plate.

The possibilities are endless.

And I know as Effie's blathering on and on to kill time that this reaping was unnecessary. She's trying so hard this year, even more than my first Games when I was convinced she wasn't right in the head. She's beating around the bush for no reason. We all know the failed Mockingjay and the boy with the bread are going into the arena again.

I try to clear my head, perhaps devise a way to make sure that Peeta is safe this time. That we can make sure he wins these Games like he should have two years ago and that I lie dead, cold and unmoving, to ensure his safety. I think it should startle me that the only way I can keep Peeta safe is if I'm six feet underground. It doesn't. Two arenas. A failed rebellion. The deaths of my father and sister. I'm far too numb for anything to really shake me anymore.

Effie is still talking but she eventually stops herself and says she has special news. And I roll my eyes at this because that cannot be anywhere near as pretty and glittery as she makes it sound. I know how the Capitol works. More importantly I know how Effie works. As much as she means well, she is terrified of what her people will do to her. And that only means trouble for me.

"For the 76th Hunger Games, I would like to announce that the reaping system will be different. These tributes were hand selected by out very own President Snow." I'm tempted to walk to the stage once she says that. It's painfully obvious that my name is going to be called, so what is she waiting for? I'm getting impatient.

"Ladies first," Effie reminds us as she clears her throat. "Our female tribute, Katniss Everdeen."

What a surprise.

I make my way to the stage and stand, looking out to the crowd. I should've died in my first Games. Or even the Quarter Quell. There is absolutely no reason why I should be up here now, preparing for another Hunger Games. It almost makes me laugh. Maybe Peeta and I are setting a record. Surely no other tributes have survived this many Games.

I scan the crowd until I lock eyes with Peeta and he gives me a pained expression. He must know what's coming next. He has to. Could the Capitol really have him so brainwashed he doesn't remember his reaping? I highly doubt it. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's terrified out of his mind. Maybe he's seeing those shiny memories he explained to me. Maybe he thinks I'm a mutt again. Or maybe he knows Snow wants us dead and he's out to slay us both.

I'm standing still as can be as I await the inevitable. I wait to hear Peeta's name being called. There's silence for a moment. Effie gives me a quick look, almost remorseful before she speaks into the mic and I prepare to see Peeta directed toward me. But it's not his name that's said. Peeta Mellark wasn't chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. For a moment I think I can relax. Peeta is safe and that's all that matters. The boy with the bread is no longer on the Capitol's hit list. But then the name that was called registers in my head and I nearly lose it. There's a reason why Peeta isn't my district partner this year.

It's Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just saw the movie and it was amazing. So here's chapter two! Please review :)**

* * *

><p>I'm incredibly grateful that we are whisked off to the Capitol right after the reaping because I don't think I could handle being in District Twleve any longer. Everything after seeing Gale walk up to me was a blur. My eyes locked with his grey ones, but through my peripheral vision I could see Peeta starting to make a fuss and begging to volunteer. He was frantic, pleading to be a part of the Games so he could protect me. The Peacekeepers wouldn't allow it. There are no volunteers allowed this year.<p>

That surprised me. I was sure the Captiol would want nothing but the biggest, most dramatic Games to kick off the start to an even worse tyranny than what we had before. My mistake.

In no time at all I find myself on a Capitol bound train with Effie as my escort, Haymitch as my mentor, and Gale as my district partner. This is unfair. He's twenty years old now. He shouldn't be part of the Games, he's not eligible anymore. This goes against the rules. But why should I care? He killed my sister. He deserves this. At least that's what I'll tell myself if I have to watch him die out there in the arena.

Effie and Haymitch aren't saying much to me on the train. I already know the drill. Be sweet, be obedient, but when the Games start be merciless. Gale on the other hand gets a nice long briefing on everything there is to know. The interviews, the training. Everything. I wonder how Posy, Vick, and Rory are taking this. Gale should be home with them right now. In fact, now that I'm thinking about this, I wonder, who will take care of them in his abscence? Will his family starve without him? Surely they will, since they were just barely scrapping by when he was there. I guess if I'm the one who's going to kill him I should add his three siblings and mother to the list of people who are dead because of me, shouldn't I?

Even though it's not even dinner time yet, I find myself making my way to my quarters and getting ready for bed. I change and try to go to sleep but it's futile. The nerves are eating me alive. I know the second my eyes shut I'm going to be plagued with nightmares but this time, I won't have Peeta here to make everything alright.

I see why Snow didn't want Peeta as my partner this year.

I try tossing and turning. I count sheep. I sing myself a lullaby. Nothing even makes a yawn escape my lips. I must have been lying in bed for at least an hour when I hear a knock on my door.

"It's open," I call. I'm far too lazy to get out of bed, and I'm hoping whoever it is will be quick with what they want to say to me. That hope fades when I sit up and see Gale in my doorway.

"Hi Catnip," he says. He's wearing the same smile he gave me at my first Games, when he thought he was going to be reaped. I know he's afraid just from the look in his eyes. Ever since I've met him, I found out that anything Gale says withholds some part of the truth. His lips tell one story, but his eyes tell another. They tell the true one.

"Gale," is my simple reply.

"Can I come in?" he asks. I want to say no. I want to ask him why he thinks that it's okay to not speak to me after the rebellion, and then act like everything's okay now, but instead I'm silent. He takes my silence as a yes, or at least that's what I think he does, because he comes next to my bed and stands over me, though he refuses to sit.

"These Games are serious business," he states for no real reason other than to start conversation.

"We're killing off other people for the Capitol's entertainment," I say dryly. "What about this wouldn't be serious?"

"You know how I feel about the Capitol," Gale says.

"Don't start Gale," I beg with a groan. I really can't deal with his attitude right now. Not after we tried his idea to rebel and failed miserably. My thoughts are running a mile a minute and my head is beginning to spin from not eating all day. I wish more than anything that I had Peeta with me right now, not Gale. I need someone who will prevent me from having nightmares, not induce them.

"I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't talked in a while," Gale says. I scoff and turn my head away from him. All I can feel right not is unimaginable rage at him, and hearing his voice only make it worse.

"I haven't talked to Prim in a while either. I'll never talk to her again." Gale is silent for a moment after I say that. I'm still not looking at him, but when I turn my head to see his expression he's already gone. Which is just fine. I don't think I could stand to look at him any longer.

I'm not sure when I fall asleep but I know it must be pretty late because when Effie comes banging on my door I find it a challenge to get out of bed. When she finally gets me roused, she drags me to the breakfast table and begins babbling as usual, though she mentions that while Gale and I are eating she and Haymitch want to show us the reapings from the other eleven districts. My heart is already racing. I can only imagine what my competetion will be like this year.

Once breakfast is served and the four of us- Effie, Haymitch, Gale, and I- are seated at the table, an Avox pushes a small television into the dining room and pops a DVD into the player before quickly and quietly disappearing. My eyes are fixed on the screen as clips from the reapings in the other districts flash around. I notice something startling about the other tributes. All of them bear striking resemblances to people I know. And all of them are children.

My heart shatters a bit more as each tribute is introduced. Two thirteen year olds from District One. The girl, Blaze, could be the splitting image of Glimmer. District Two's tributes are both fourteen. District Three offers a fourteen year old boy and twelve year old girl. District Four's boy, Roose, brings up a lot of painful memories. At the age of thirteen he has Finnick's eyes and charming smile, and seems to have Clove's arrogance and Rue's wit. Seeing him in the arena will make me lose it. His partner is a fourteen year old girl that looks a bit like Annie. District Five offers a fifteen year old girl, Tressa, the oldest of the bunch so far. It's like looking at Cato. I can guarantee she will be the ringleader this year, like Cato was two years back. Her partner is only twelve and reminds me of Foxface with his wide eyes.

Six offers a little red head boy of thirteen and a fourteen year old girl. Seven adds two more twelve year olds to the bunch. Eight gives us Pepper, a fiesty fourteen year old girl who also reminds me of Clove, but her smile is honest, like Prim's. Her partner is fourteen as well. Nine gives us yet another twelve year old boy and a thirteen year old girl. Ten sacrifices a thirteen year old girl and twelve year old boy. Elven offers two thirteen year olds. They both have Rue's eyes. And then there's me and Gale.

I feel positively sick when I figure it out. Snow picked out all the little Rue's and Prim's of the districts. He wanted nothing but the smallest and sweetest of them all. Sure, some of these kids will give me a run for my money, particularly Roose, Tressa, and Blaze, but most couldn't hurt a fly. The Careers this year are a joke. Gale and I are the only real competetitors this year.

And that's when it finally hits me. The real Games won't be watching me get killed. The fun will be watching me have to kill all these children and then have it come down to me and Gale, in a real fight to the death. Snow doesn't want me to lose these Games.

He wants me to win.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just saw the movie and it was amazing. So here's chapter two! Please review :)**

* * *

><p>"May I be excused?" I ask before I stand up from the table and rush myself to my room. I hate making myself look weak but this is just too much for me to handle. Gale is going into the arena with me. And so are a plethora of children. Most of which are not going to make it back home to their mothers and fathers because of me. So many sweet faces will be exterminated from this Earth all because of my mistake.<p>

This is too much.

For the first time in a long time, I start crying. And not just a few teardrops either. No, the tears are streaming down my cheeks and my face is getting hot and it's hard to catch my breath. What am I going to do? The girl on fire has finally burned out. I sit up on my bed and curl up in a ball with my knees pulled up to my chest, rocking myself back and forth. Nothing is alright. Nothing will ever be alright ever again. I am damaged beyond repair and I won't be able to hide it for much longer.

When I hear a knock on my door, my first instinct is to run and lock it. I've become so accustomed to living with Peeta and having him sneak in late at night that I'm used to leaving my door unlocked. Before I can reach the door, the knob turns and in walks Gale with a serious look on his face. I immediately try to dry my tears but it's too late. He knows I've been crying.

Without me having to say anything he comes towards me and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I say nothing. Instead I slip my arms around him as well, rest my own head in the crook of his neck, and shed a few more silent tears. As much as I wish I could be mad at Gale, this is what I need right now. I don't want someone to tell me everything will be alright. I need someone who will be alright for me when everything else isn't.

"What are we going to do Gale?" I manage to mumble into the fabric of his shirt. I notice that he smells like pine trees like he always has, and a wave of nostalgia crashes over me. Gale breaks the hug and looks me in the eyes. I probably look ridculous with my red face and wet cheeks but he doesn't tease me. Instead, he takes on the parental role that he's grown so used to over the years and comforts me. Gale knows how to put on a brave face. He's better at holding himself together than I am.

"We're going to figure something out Katniss," he says. "I refuse let the Capitol do this to you, you hear me?" His hands are slowly rubbing my back in way that I can't help but find soothing. His voice doesn't waver, his body doesn't quiver. Gale is nothing but strong for me. It's at this point when I realize his diction. Gale never says anything without a reason, and I know in the pit of my stomach there's a reson why he made sure he said he wouldn't let the Capitol hurt _me_ and not _us_.

"You mean you won't let the Capitol do this to us?" I state, unable to hide the urgency in my voice. He shrugs this off as an insignificant detail but I can't seem to let this go. "You're not planning on doing something stupid to convince the Capitol you're a better target than I am, are you Gale?" My voice is shrill, I'm shrieking now. The thought of losing anybody else is making me hysterical. I'm probably overreacting but I don't care. I'm not letting anyone else risk their life for me.

"Listen to me," he demands. "I'm going to make sure you are safe, okay? You and Peeta both, understand me?"

"But there's only one victor... I forbid you to risk your life for me!" I exclaim.

"I'm a grown man, you can't forbid me from doing anything," Gale says. "I've messed things up enough for you. Now I'm going to fix them."

"But Gale-" I begin before he cuts me off.

"No buts Katniss. I'll come up with something," Gale says as he strokes my arms comfortingly. "I never said I'm going to die, but if that's what it takes, that's what I'll do. Only if all else fails, alright? I'll come up with something, but you're going to have to trust me." He pauses for a second to let the weight of his words fall upon me. In all honesty, I'm not sure if I should trust him. Not after everything that's happened. Not after the rebellion. But this whole exchange that just happened... Was this just a moment of weakness? Was I ever truly angry with Gale? Or did I just let my feelings of failure and guilt resonate as anger and hostility towards him, the only person I could ever treat this badly without worrying that I'd lose him? I don't have time to figure it out before the words tumble out of my mouth.

"I trust you," I say. Gale smiles, an actual, genuine, smile and I try to return it, but I know it comes off as halfhearted. He accepts this regardless, but before he leaves my room, he turns around and with a grave, pained expression he tells me one final thing that keeps my mind occupied for the rest of the train ride.

"I won't let you down this time Katniss. Never again." And with that, Gale leaves and closes my door behind him.

It takes almost four hours, but I finally muster the courage to leave my room and face everyone else after I clean myself up. Effie and Haymitch aren't saying anything to me, but they whisper to each other frequently when they think I'm not looking. For some reason, this irritates me. There's a burning sensation I feel that makes me want to lash out at everyone. Everyone except Gale, who isn't treating me like the elephant in the room.

He gives me discreet smiles from across the train car. Every now and then he walks past me and whispers something silly like,_"May the odds be ever in your favor" _or _"Be thankful for the Capitol's genorosity__." _ He plays with my hair, twirls the ends in his fingertips and coils it around his fingers delicately, as if it's fragile. As if I'm fragile. Sometimes he says Catnip aloud for no real reason, much to Haymitch and Effie's confusion. He even purrs and meows at me every so often under his breath. I can't help but giggle. This is what I always loved about Gale. He could take these horrible situations and make into something completely ridiculous. I can't find the courage to tell him this, but this is just what I need right now.

"Stop," I mutter with a somewhat serious look. I can't hold it for long, Gale gets the best of me and I can't help but laugh. "Dammit Gale! I hate you!"

"I love you too Catnip," he says with a smirk. There's something in his voice that makes me uneasy when he says this. There's the obvious joking tone, but there's an underlying tone too, almost like a feeling of pain and regret. I stop laughing right away. His teasing stops almost immediately afterwards. Effie and Haymitch's whispering stops. Everything seems to stand still until Gale finally approaches me and whispers something in my ear.

"There's a really nice television in the next car," Gale tells me. "Do you want to watch some of the older Games with me?" I nod my head and Gale makes his way to the entertainment car with me by his side. I sit on the big plush couch in the middle of the room as he wordlessly searches the room for a video to watch.

"Which year are you looking for?" I ask. He doesn't respond and puts a random disk in the player before putting the volume on high. "What are you doing?" I can barely shout over the video playing. The theme begins and music fills the room as the the Capitol seal is placed on the screen. Gale shakes me to get my attention and he rapidly starts mouthing something. Thankfully I know how to read his lips well enough to see what he's telling me, and I can't help but smile as relief washes over me. These are the four words I've been needing to hear since the rebellion backfired on us.

_"I have an idea."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't update on Saturday as I usually do but it's Spring Break and I've been out more than usual. So I'll update twice this week to compensate. Hope you don't mind the wait!**

* * *

><p>It's dark. It's cold. It's late.<p>

But suddenly I'm wide awake and screaming at the top of my lungs. It takes me a second to realize that the horrible arena I was just in was nothing more than a nightmare. Just a figment of my imagination. I'm not being gnawed on by mutts. I'm not being surrounded by jabberjays that echo Prim's desperate cries. I'm not drowning in blood rain. The other tributes aren't beating me in the head over and over again as they laugh at my suffering. And more importanly than anything, Peeta is safe.

But Gale isn't.

I can hear him get out of bed and walk to my door which is unlocked as usual. I'm not sure why, but he doesn't come in. Instead I hear him try to stifle a yawn as he rests against my door. He's been so cautious with me, finding the perfect balance between consoling me and respecting my personal space. I'll never know how he does it. I'll never know how he puts up with me. I will never for the life of me figure out why Gale Hawthorne still chooses to be a part of my life.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a sleepy voice. His words are slurred as he's not fully conscious, yet somehow he still manages a sort of urgency that let's me know he's awake, alert, and ready to help in anyway I need him to. I feel bad. I shouldn't have woken him up. I should have warned him about my nightmares. He shouldn't have gotten out of his bed. I'm fine, I really am.

"I'm fine," I reply back. I don't sound fine though. My voice is hoarse from screaming. I clear my throat, but at this point it makes no difference. He's already heard me crying out for help, and he knows that the only person who can help is back home in District Twelve. I feel horrible. Gale's doing his best, and all I can do is compare him to Peeta. Haymitch was right. I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve Peeta, but I could live for all of eternity and never deserve Gale.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"It was just a bad dream," I explain. There's a part of me that hopes he will come into my room anyway to comfort me. Maybe he'll hold me in his arms until I fall asleep like Peeta used to. Maybe he'll let me fall asleep with my head on his chest so I can make it through the night. He doesn't. And I can't seem to hide my anger at him for this when I manage to fall asleep again. That anger quickly turns to guilt when I get out of bed in the morning and nearly trip over Gale, who is curled up outside my door fast asleep. He never left me. As usual I underestimated him, only to realize that I don't put nearly enough faith in him. I never learn.

"Good morning Catnip," Gale mutters as he rubs his tired eyes. "Get any sleep?"

"Yeah," I say. "What about you?" This is a stupid question. I can tell from the dark circles under his eyes that the answer is no.

"I'll get by," he says. Before I can say anything else, he stands up and dusts himself off. "Go get cleaned up. We've got a lot ahead of us on the rest of the ride to the Capitol." I do as he says and sure enough, once we've both been cleaned up and eaten breakfast, Gale starts hinting more of his plan to me. He's carfeul as to not raise suspicion from Effie or Haymitch, but I can tell his plan is thorough from what little he's telling me.

"I watched the reapings from the other districts," Gale tells me, "But I think you ought to watch them for yourself and gauge the level the other tributes are at." I noticed he's careful to call them tributes, not children. Gale's always been a natural hunter. He knows better than anyone that the most fatal mistake a predator can make is to get attached to their prey.

We walk to the lounge car and plop down on the couch side by side. It takes Gale by surprise when I curl myself up to his body and let my head rest on his chest, but he doesn't say anything. Instead he wraps his arm around me and uses the remote to play the recordings of the reapings. I can't help but let my fingers grip the fabric of his shirt for some sense of stability. I know I must be clawing at his skin, but he doesn't stop me. He knows what's coming. And he knows how I'm going to react.

"It's okay Catnip," he whispers into my hair. He strokes my arm soothingly as the Capitol theme plays. I can't figure out what affects me more, Gale's comforting or the faces of soon to be corpses about to flood my screen. I assume it's the latter.

As always it starts with District One, and of course, ladies first. Blaze, the little thirteen year old girl seems to be more skilled at fighting than her partner based on her confident attitude and more sure of herself as well. Her long blond curls fall down her shoulders and contrast her deep green eyes. So young, yet still so lovely. The boy's name is Glint, and he's a dirty blond little boy with eyes the same shade as Prim's. I cringe. President Snow probably picked Glint for that very reason.

Next is District Two, with two dark haired tributes, Basil and Annatto. Both fourteen, and assuming since they're both from Two, they're both deadly. Basil is awfully similar appearance wise to Johanna, though her eyes are sea green like Finnick's. She could easily be over looked, though I wonder how I didn't notice Annatto before. He's still relatively young but he's got a big build on him, like Thresh. I make a mental note to keep an eye out for him.

District Three follows with two short, sweet looking children. Emulette, a twelve year old girl, and Kerning, a fourteen year old boy. They could possibly be siblings, with their curly jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Both seem to be very quiet, yet knowledgeable. Definitely the kinds that I could see myself forming an alliance with.

"Them," I say as I point to the screen. "I want to make an alliance with those two."

"Okay Catnip," Gale says. He doesn't argue with my choice. He doesn't laugh at me. And for that, I manage to give a small smile. It probably looks forced and uncomfortable, but Gale smiles back, a certain sadness in his eyes. He understands.

We're up to District Four's reaping now with Logan, the fourteen year old girl that looks like Annie and Roose, the thirteen year old boy that looks like Finnick. I see what Snow did here. Why not put star-crossed lovers, or those who _look _like star crossed lovers into the arena with me? I can imagine how smart he must feel for thinking of this one. The thought of him wearing his smug grin right now makes me want to vomit.

District Five is next and we're introduced to Tressa, a beautiful, slim tribute at the age of fifteen. Short red hair, face full of freckles, and vivid green eyes. She's infinitely more stunning than I was at that age, and I'm sure she's aware of her beauty. From the looks of her smirk she's clever too. I know Gale will want to get rid of her first. Thinking of Gale pointing an arrow at her and plunging it into her chest sends chills down my back. Her partner is Marques, a scraggly boy three years younger than her. You truly couldn't get more Prim-like in appearance than Marques.

District Six succedes them and Axle and Diesel are reaped. Axle is only thirteen but jittery. Nerves perhaps? Or maybe she's just not right in the head. Every so often she looks around and opens her mouth as if she's going to speak but then doesn't. She seems lost. Diesel seems to be the same as her though he fidgets more than he bounces. His amber eyes shift and he constantly looks over his shoulder as if someone called him. They're both a wreck.

"You don't think it's possible that they could be morphlings, do you?" I ask as I peer up at Gale. He shrugs.

"With the Capitol, anything is possible." I take that as a yes.

District Seven offers Chamomile and Thyme, both dark skinned, wholesome, sweet faced children. Chamomile wears her hair in multiple braids and smiles shyly. Thyme seems relaxed and calm. He's not as big as Annatto, but you can easily see he's strong. Calm, cool, and collected these two are. Sweethearts.

"I want to ally with them too," I say. I know Gale should be telling me that I can't ally with every single person, but he nods his head.

"Alright," he tells me.

District Eight reaps Pepper and Qamis. Two fourteen year olds, though Pepper could pass for two or three years older. She looks just like Clove to me, but with brunette hair rather than black. Qamis is just a tad bit shorter than her, but his dusty red hair makes him hard to miss in a crowd. Other than that, he's easy to miss. I decide that of the two, Pepper is the bigger threat.

"Don't underestimate the boy," Gale tells me as if he can tell what I'm thinking just by looking at me. "He could be using Peeta or Johanna's strategy." He's got a point.

"I won't Gale," I reply.

We've reached District Nine and Barley and Farro are reaped. Barely is beautiful for a thirteen year old girl. Her skin is tan, not quite as dark as Thresh's but still, noticeably darker than mine. Her hair is wavy and black, nearly long enough to brush her hips, while her eyes are hazel.

"She's gorgeous," I whisper.

"She'll get a lot of sponsors," Gale says. That's his way of agreeing with me. But I can tell that there's some venom in what he said. It's almost as if he's placing some blame on her, like he did with Madge two years ago.

"So will you," I say as I let my fingertips run over his arms, which are muscled from all the labor he's done in the district. "The Capitol women will eat you right up." He doesn't reply, but he points back at the screen in time for me to see Farro, the male tribute from District Nine. Rather small, but his blue eyes and black hair make him rather attractive too. I suppose the stylists for Nine this year must be pleased.

The screen then changes to District Ten. Azlon, the girl looks as if she could be Cinna's daughter. She and Emory, the boy, could be Marvel's brother. These two are by far the smallest of the bunch. But Gale doesn't tell me not to underestimate them. He doesn't see any real threat her either. I'm not sure why, but there's a certain sadness I feel watching them get reaped that makes my throat tighten.

Finally, it's District Eleven's reaping and Ley and Stile are called to the stage. Both have Rue's eyes and skintone, though Ley's deameanor reminds me a bit of Mags. Small and caring, and still so full of love. Stile seems mischievous, like Finnick. I don't care if it's silly, I want to ally with them too. But before I can open my mouth, Gale switches the television off.

"Okay," he says. "You've been in the arena twice before. What's your strategy?" My heart sinks when he asks that. This is what his plan was after all, to beat the competition, not the Capitol. He's accepted this fate and he's willing to kill off all these children. That's not like Gale at all. He would be plotting to save their lives, not end them. This is not the Gale Hawthorne I know. And that means more than anything, Gale's lost more than the rebellion.

He's lost himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Well, I hope you enjoy. RxR!**

* * *

><p>"Gale," I whine for the umpteenth time that day. "Can we please watch a movie? <em>Any<em> movie. It doesn't have to be the Games." This is my attempt at being sneaky. I just really want him to explain his plan to more. He won't tell me a single thing. He's being stuboorn. I absolutely hate when he gets like this. There's a part of me that doesn't believe Gale is truly lost. I know him. He's working some sort of angle and I want in, but he's keeping me out of the loop. And it's driving me absolutely crazy.

"No," he says. "I'm tired." I'm quiet after that. What a liar. He slept for hours, though I don't call him out on this. I did wake him up halfway through the night screaming.

"Then get some rest," I say as I cup his cheek in my hand. "You need all the rest you can get before we reach the Capitol today."

"I suppose you're right Catnip, but what if you need me?" he asks. I smile at his playful grin.

"I'll be fine. Now go get some rest," I command. He smiles and kisses me on the forehead before he walks to his room. I can't help but sigh. It's great that he's getting rest, but I'm still no closer to finding out what his plan is than I was before. Instead of thinking about it I go to my own room and doze off for a while when suddenly there's a knock on my door. I sit up and rub my eyes, surprised to see Haymitch staring right at me?

"Haymitch?" I ask as I clear my throat. My eyes still haven't adjusted to the light so I have to squint to look at him properly. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about the way you've been acting. You do realize you're supposed to be playing the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' bit with Peeta right sweetheart?" Haymitch asks me. We're just a few minutes from the Capitol and I can't help the blush that creeps across my cheeks when he says that, though he has no ground to stand on. Gale and I have reconciled. Our friendship has been salvaged. But we are far from lovers. In fact, as far as the Capitol knows, Gale is my cousin. And just like it was two years ago, there is nothing romantic between me and Gale.

"And how are we playing that angle with Peeta back home in District Twelve?" I ask. There's no chance for Haymitch to answer me. We've arrived in the Capitol and Effie whisks us off the train. The second we get off the train, Gale makes his way to my side. He refused to let me in on the entirety of his plan. All he's given me thus far are vague suggestions, none of which are making sense to me. Now, it's impossible to ask him to elaborate. Effie and Haymitch will be watching us like hawks, and after the rebellion, they'll expect me to be on my best behavior.

"So now do me meet our stylists or something?" Gale asks in a low whisper. I nod my head as Effie leads the way into a Capitol building.

"We're going to be separated until tonight," I state.

"When they parade us like show dogs," he says with venom in his voice.

"More or less," I reply. I take his hand in mine. Now's not the time for him to be talking bad about the Capitol. I squeeze his hand try and soothe him though I don't think it does much to calm him.

"It's not bad enough they want us dead, they have to humiliate us too?" he whispers to me.

"Enough Gale," I mutter. "We can't talk about this here. Now when you met your stylists I want you to be on your absolute best behavior tonight you understand me? I don't care how much your prep team annoys you, you're going to do what they say or so help me-"

"Okay," he finally grumbles. "I'll keep my mouth shut. But I'm _not _going to like it." I let out a sigh of relief. That's as close to compromise as I'll ever get with Gale.

"Promise you won't cause too much trouble?" I ask.

"I'll try," he says. I can't tell if he's joking or not. I hope it's the former. The last thing I need is for Gale to get on President Snow's bad side.

We're then sent our separate ways and I'm given a brand new styling team. No more Cinna or Flavius or Venia or Octavia. I don't bother learning my new prep team's names. Odds are I won't see them ever again. Instead differentiate them by hair color; Orange and Pink are both two alien looking females while Green and Purple are tall, scraggly men with ridiculous tattoos and piercings. I can't say I expected anything else. Pink seems to be the leader of this prep team, and she's very motherly, yet stuck up in demeanor. I try not to get offended every time she says something rude about my natural appearance, which seems to be every other thing out of her mouth.

I'm as silent as possible for my stylists as they pluck, wax, and scrub away all my imperfections. Orange and Purple give me indirect compliments every now and then. Green tells me he's wanted to style someone like me for the past two years. I give them small smiles. They must assume I don't like talking because they stop trying to hold a conversation with me after a while. As the others leave the room, Pink steps toward me with a piece of black fabric in her hands and a sadistic smile on her face. I'm not sure if I should be worried, but I'm sure I could defend myself from her if the need ever arose.

"Sweetheart, would you like to see your outfit for tonight?" she asks as she extends the fabric to me. I take the cloth out of her hands and inspect it carefully, a bit confused by her fashion choice for me. "Put it on," she says. I do as she says and put the outfit on, though I'm skeptical about the whole thing.

"A toga? Why this?" I ask as I look at myslef in a mirror. It's a rather simple outfit but suddenly she puts silver shoulder pads on me and with delicate fingers, she puts my hair in a braid down my back. Finally she puts a wreath on top of my head like a crown and I look radiant again. Not as radiant as a girl on fire, but still, stunning nonetheless.

"I needed something that would represent who you are," Pink says. "You are a champion. You are a gladiator. You are a fighter."


End file.
